Time Flys By
by LeoPiper4ever
Summary: After a terrible accident, Leo wakes up to see that his entire life has changed. Can Leo get his life back to normal before it's too late? Please review!
1. Crashing Down

Well I decided to start another fanfic. I will still work on Linger but I just decided to start this one. Please enjoy and review!-Marina

* * *

Leo awoke to a sleeping wife next to him. He watched as her body which was wrapped in the white sheet, breathed softly. Her hair laid out perfectly on the pillow. Once he looked at her for a good thirty minutes, he wrapped his arm along her waist. Leo watched as she stirred slightly, then her eyes opened. She turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Hi baby." She said moving closer to him.

"Hi honey." With that, Leo placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Piper cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Did you sleep alright?" Piper asked placing her hand on his bare chest.

"Um...not bad. I couldn't sleep any more once I woke up so I just decided to watch you for a little while." Leo smiled.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or a little bit frightened." Piper turned Leo onto his back, sat up on him, and straddled him with the sheet still tight around her.

"Oh Mrs. Wyatt, be afraid, be very afraid." Leo placed his hands on her waist. Piper lent down to kiss him when...

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Daddy!" The screams of both a four and five year old echoed throughout the entire house as the door opened. Leo quickly moved Piper off his waist, and into the part of the bed next to him. (**a/n he kind of threw her lol**)

Piper sat up a little annoyed with Leo for tossing her off like that, but she quickly blew it off. Her two kids jumped onto the bed and looked at their parents with confusion.

"Daddy, where's yours and mommy's clothes.?" The four year old Chris asked. Leo looked over at Piper who was blushing. Then he looked at himself and sighed in relief that a small part of the blanket was covering...well...below his waist.

"Um...I'm not sure kiddo. I think they're hiding in our closet. If you two don't mind going back into your rooms, your mommy and me will put some on and we can all go out to the park. How does that sound?" Piper saw the five year old, Wyatt's eyes brighten. Just like his daddy. She smiled secretly to herself.

"Yea!" And with that, the two kids jumped off the bed and walked out of the room. Leo chuckled and put his face in his hands.

"That was close." He said, his face still in his hands. Piper just sat there with her knees to her chin.

When Leo picked his face up, he walked over to the door and shut it. Piper couldn't help but realize that Leo forgot to wrap the blanket back around him. She smiled at the sight she saw. Leo locked the door and turned back around to Piper.

"Now, where were we?" Leo slowly walked over to Piper. When he got to the edge of the bed, he got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled over to her. Her knees were still up to her chin so when Leo got to them, he took his hands, put them on her knees, and made them go down.

When Leo was face to face with her, he kissed her which made her lay back down. Piper wrapped her arms around his neck as Leo put some of his weight on top of her. After all, he didn't want to squash her considering he was about twice her size.

As the kisses got more passionate, Piper remembered the promise that her husband had made to their kids.

"Leo..(kiss)...we've got to...(kiss)..get..(moan)...ready." Leo finally stopped kissing her, disappointment in his eyes. He moved his thumbs from side to side on her waist. Piper closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Hm...that make you want to reconsider getting up?" Leo asked as he continued. Piper grabbed a hold of his fingers.

"No." She said simply sitting up. Leo was still on top of her so he ended up on her lap, a leg on each side of her. Piper kissed him once again and carefully pushed him off her. She kept the white sheet on her as she walked over to the closet. Leo quickly followed.

As Piper searched through her clothes, Leo came in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Babe, are you alright?" Leo asked putting his chin on her shoulder. Piper leaned back unto her husband's strong chest.

"I'm fine. A little sleepy but I'm ok. What makes you think something is wrong?" Piper pulled out a pair of blue jeans.

"Well because you've been kind of quiet, and somewhat irritated." He put his arms down and stood next to her. She turned to him.

"No honey, I'm fine. Everything is ok. Now, let's get ready." She turned back to the clothes and took out a red v-neck t-shirt.

With Piper dressing, Leo decided that he should start too. He took out a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. It didn't take him very long to get dressed. By the time he had his pants on, Piper was fixing her hair. He watched as she stood in front of the mirror and put her makeup on then brushed her hair.

Gosh how he loved her hair. Leo went into the bathroom seeing her still brushing her hair. Piper watched him as he fixed his hair and did the necessary things to make himself smell good. She did the same.

Leo started walking out of the bathroom but not before he bent down next to Piper and kissed her. With Leo's hand on her shoulder holding him up, Piper put her hand behind his head pulling him closer and making the kiss deeper.

"I love you." Leo said when he broke off the kiss. Piper held the hand that was on her shoulder.

"I love you too." Continuing to hold the hand of her husband, Piper walked out of their bathroom and back into their room. They unlocked and opened the door but not before one last kiss. Each of them smiled when the kiss ended.

Hand in hand they went downstairs to see both of their kids sitting on the couch waiting.

"About time!" They both said as if it was on cue. Their parents smiled.

"Let's get going and we can pick up something for breakfast on the way." Wyatt and Chris jumped up right when their dad said that. Walking out the door, Leo let Piper's hand go so he could lock it. She stood right there waiting for his hand. **(a/n everyone at the same time k? ready? awwww!)**

Leo turned around to see his wife waiting for him, or rather his hand, their kids already in the car. Leo smiled and took his wife's hand and they walked to the car. He went around to the passenger side and opened the door for Piper.

"Thank you baby." She said as she stepped in.

"Anything for you honey." He said when he shut the door. Leo went back around to the drivers side and got into the car. **(a/n Now that I think about it, I've never seen Leo drive in Charmed. Has anyone seen him?)**

While driving, Piper flipped through the radio stations. She stopped when she heard a song she remembered very fondly. Leo looked over to her and smiled. It was their wedding song.

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

Piper sang the song and looked out the window. She was really living the life that she'd always wanted.

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

Leo sang when the guy in the song sang. He remembered their wedding and dancing to her with this song playing. He remembered how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress.

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

Piper remembered their wedding night and being with Leo. Their dance to this song seemed perfect. It was like a fairy tale and her prince was sweaping her up off her feet all over again.

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

Leo took Piper's hand from her lap and held it. They laced fingers as both of them sang. He looked over to her who was looking at him. Both of them smiled.

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

Piper watched as her husband sang their song and held her hand. She felt so safe with him around.

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on.  
I will love you as long as I live

They stopped at a red light as the song played it's few last words. Leo leaned over and kissed his wife. He heard his kids laughing in the back. When the light turned green, Leo drove forward.

A car that didn't bother stopping when his light turned red, kept driving. He was headed straight for Leo's car. The car hit the drivers side and made it slam into a pole.

From this moment on

* * *

SO what did you all think? Should I continue? For anyone who didn't understand the From this moment on at the end of the chapter, it's like the song finished playing after they crashed. Cliffie! Please review and I'll keep writing.-Marina


	2. Realizing What's Been Missed

**Thanks for the reviews in the first chapter! I hope that it caught your interest and I hope you enjoy this chapter.-Marina

* * *

**

Leo hazily stirred in his bed. He had no idea of where he was. Slowly his eyes opened. It was a big white room and there was a constant beeping sound that started to get on his last nerve.

Leo tried to sit up but even just moving a little caused excruciating pain throughout his entire body. He realized that he was holding some little button in his hand so he decided to press it. Within seconds, a woman dressed in white came in.

"Oh it's nice to see that you're finally awake Mr. Wyatt." She sounded way to perky. Leo just groaned.

"Where...are..my..children? My...wife?" Leo said barley in a whisper but luckily for him, the nurse heard what he said.

"You're children are fine Mr. Wyatt. Just a few cuts and bruises for them. Your wife is doing great, she's up and walking around. She wanted me to have you sign these." Leo felt papers being put on his hand.

"What are they?" He asked. The print was too small to read from where he was. Things went black for a minute but when Leo came back around he heard "papers."

Leo reached for the pen the nurse was holding and he signed the bottom of the paper.  
"How long have I been in here?" Leo asked realizing that it might have been quite a while.

"A month Mr. Wyatt." Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing! A month! His breathing quickened and the whole room started spinning. Then, everything went black.

OoOoOoO

"Hello Dad? It's Wyatt."

"And Chris!"

"SH! Wait Chris! How have you been dad? We really miss you." A warm hand was placed over Leo's.

"Mom is doing great dad! She's happier then what she was before. We wish you would come around dad." The boy claiming to be Chris said.

Leo quickly opened his eyes. He saw two teenagers in front of him, both of which looked to be around 16 and 17.

"Dad!" Both boys said at the same time.

"Who are you? I don't know who you are." Leo felt like someone was playing a trick on him.

"We're you kids dad. You remember? Wyatt and Chris?" The oldest boy said.

"No you can't be my kids! My boys were five and six last time I saw them." Surprisingly Leo sat up without feeling any pain in his body.

The two teenagers frowned. "Dad, you've been in a coma for 11 years." Wyatt said letting go of his dad's hand. Leo's eyes opened wide.

"What are you talking about? Where's my wife?" Wyatt and Chris looked at each other.

"Mom is in the lobby waiting...with Dan." Leo had no idea who the hell this "Dan" was but he was going to find out. Leo started to ask "who" but Chris interrupted.

"I'll go get her." And he left the room leaving Wyatt with his dad.

"How did I get into a coma?" Leo asked trying to believe that it was true.

"Well the last time you saw me and Chris, we were on our way to the park." He paused when he saw his dad nodding his head.

"Yes I remember. You two were so excited about it." Leo nodded his head for his son to move on.

"We stopped at a street light and then when it turned green, we drove forward, but a car from the opposite side didn't stop at his red light so he ended up hitting us, crashing our car into a pole. Me, Chris, and mom were ok, but you were the one who the doctors didn't know whether or not was going to make it. You've been in a coma for 11 years starting last month, we didn't know if you were ever going to come around." Wyatt stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

Leo looked at the door and saw Chris with Piper. She looked different.

Her hair was long and curly, she looked like she shrunk at least a couple of inches, and she looked very nervous to be in the room. Walking closer to him, he noticed that the look in her eyes, the one that was always for him, was gone.

Once Piper was next to Leo, he spoke.

"Honey, I've missed you. How have you been?" He watched as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Leo, please. Don't call me honey anymore. We're no longer married." She sighed as she held back the tears. Leo looked over at his children who looked sad. The face they always made when they used to get in trouble.

"What are you talking about Piper? I never agreed to any divorce. I never signed any papers."

Leo stopped when he said that last sentence. 'Papers!' he thought. He remembered signing something when he first woke up. It was all hazy to him but he remembered that. Leo remembered blanking out and only hearing the word "papers". But when really the nurse said "divorce papers". How could he have not realized it? Of course the medication probably had some affect on it but still, how could he?

Looking over to Piper's left hand, he saw a ring. One which was not the one that he gave her.

"You remarried?" Leo's voice was getting louder. Piper closed her eyes and sighed again. She put her left hand behind her back.

"Yes Leo I did! I couldn't continue to be alone. I wanted someone to love. Yes it was hard to get over you but after the first few years, I realized that I needed someone else. Someone who was going to be there. That's when I found Dan."

Leo looked back over to his kids who were shaking their heads. Seems that they didn't like the idea of their mother remarrying either.

There was a knock on the wall and a tall man came in. He had greasy hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in ages, and he just looked plain gay. **(a/n I do not have a problem w/ gay men, in fact I have a few friends who are gay but I think everyone who watches Charmed knows that DAN IS GAY!)**

He walked over to Piper and held her hand. Piper looked back at Leo and frowned.

"Leo, this is Dan, my husband." Rage filled Leo with those words. How could Piper do that to him? After all those years of loving her, and she does this!

"We're going to go Leo." Piper said as she turned around and started to leave, of course, Dan followed. Wyatt and Chris stayed behind with their dad.

"Don't worry Dad, we don't like him one bit. We've never liked him. He acted as if he wanted to replace you, but you're our dad and no one will ever be able to do that!" Wyatt said grabbing his dad's hand.

"You two better go. You know how impatient your mom can get." Leo smiled at his two children as they gave him a hug.

"Bye dad." Each of them said as they walked out of the room.

Tears welled up in Leo's eyes thinking about all the information he received just now. Things were going crazy and he wanted to know what went wrong. Why Piper decided to remarry.

He was going to find out. He was going to get Piper back!

* * *

**I hope that you all liked this chapter! Please review and I'll have the next one up ASAP!**


	3. Feelings For Me?

**Thanks for the reviews! It took me like an hour to write the last one, I was on a roll! Well I hope you all like this chapter and please review!-Marina

* * *

**

Walking out of the hospital, Leo didn't recognize anything. There were all buildings and new road ways. The whole city was confusion. He looked at the clothes the doctors gave him which were a huge red shirt witha pair of pantsthat looked as if they hadden't been worn in a long time.Halling a taxi, Leo drove to the only place he knew, his old home. The one where he and Piper shared all those romatic times with, theplace where he proposed to her, and the place where he used to live. When the taxi pulled into the driveway, Leo rimaged through his pockets.

"Hey son, it looks like you haven't seen this city before so I'll let you off the hook this time." Leo looked up at the taxi driver.

"Thanks Sir. Thank you so much." Getting out of the car, Leo walked towards the house. It still looked the same. The same dark pink color, the same huge victorian house. **(a/n Yes I'm talking about the manor, as far aswhere Phoebe and Prue went, we'll get to later)**

As Leo rang the doorbell, Leo kept looking through his pockets to see what else the doctors gave him. He pulled out what felt like a piece of paper. The back said "_To My Love." _Leo turned it around and saw a picture of him and Piper. It was them on their honeymoon in Paris. He remembered that moment, they asked some french person to take their picture on the Ifel Tower. It turned out to be an amazing photo, Piper was on Leo's back and they were both smiling.

Looking back up to the door, Leo realized that no one was home. He flipped up the door mat and saw the spare key. Leo knew it was wrong considering he didn't live there anymore but he still needed his stuff.

Leo opened the door and stepped in. It looked different. There was a new color on the walls, there was carpet put in, it looked like a completely different house from the inside.

Leo walked to the living room and saw that the shelf that was used for pictures from his and Piper's wedding was no longer there. Instead, there was a bookshelf type thing with a couple photo's of Wyatt and Chris growing up. Leo smiled. He wished that he could have been there to see his kids grow up.

Leo walked upstairs and tried to remember which room was which. He walked through one door which turned out to be the attic. Once he realized that it wasn't the room he was looking for, Leo turned to walk out but not beforesomething caught his eye. Leo walked into the room and shut the door.

Standing against a wall, all dusty, was the dresser. The pictures were still in it, but they were all faced down. All the little knicknacks they were given on their wedding daywere either broken or lying down.

Leo looked away from the dresser and down to the floor. There were boxes and boxes of things labled "Leo." He opened each one slowly and carefully.

He opened one that had all different kinds of photos. Ones with him and Piper, ones with him and Wyatt, him and Chris, him at their birthday partys, and him with Piper on Valenties Day. A tear escaped Leo's eye as he remembered each and every one of those moments.

Leo finally got to the box with all of this old clothes. He quickly changed out of the ones he was wearing. Leo took a bag that was on the floor and stuffed it with as many pairs of clothes he could fit. Before closing it though, he put a picture of all four of them in it.

Walking downstairs, Leo took the picture out of his pocket and put it face upon the small table in the hallway. He left the house taking the key with him. He knew exactly where he was going to go.

OoOPhoebe and Prue's HouseOoO

"Hey Prue, has Piper told you anything else about Leo and how he's doing?" Phoebe was wiping up the table.

"No, the last time I talked to her was about a week ago and she said that he's the same as always." Prue was sweaping up the kitchen floor. Phoebe stopped what she was doing and turned to Prue.

"Do you think it was right for us to tell her it was ok to marry Dan? I mean cause no offence to Piper but I really hate Dan." Prue looked up to her little sister.

"Well to tell you the truth, I never really liked him either. I never trusted him with our sister because he never allowed her to see us, he still doesn't! We either have to call or send her an e-mail which Dan listens and reads both." Prue put the broom against the wall and walked to the sink to start washing dishes.

"If he does that then why did she marry him in the first place? Piper wouldn't ever do that!" Phoebe asked knowing that her and Prue had this talk about once a week. The talk where they each wonder why Piper did what she did.

"She told me that as much as she loved Leo, she had to move on. She waiteda monthbefore filing the divorce papers and didn't get married for almost four years. She was waitingfor him and then all of a sudden she just gave up.I don't know how or why since she never explained it to me but I wish that she wouldn't have. I miss Leo. He was the greatest brother-in-law and I don't know if he's ever going to come around. But if he does, cross your fingers, I hope it's soon." With that, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Phoebe said wipping her hands on her jeans and walking towards the door. When she opened it, Phoebe had to use the door for support. She was gasping for breath trying to get the words out.

"Phoebe who is it?" Prue asked looking up from the kitchen sink.When she saw who was standing at their door, Prue ran over and hugged him.

"Leo!" Prue practically yelled as she tightened her hug. Once Phoebe realized that the person in front of her was real, she hugged Leo too.

"Hey girls, how have you been?" He hugged them back smiling.

"How have we been? Leo you've been in a coma for 11 years, we were devistated, worried, but enough about us, how are you feeling?" Phoebe asked letting him go, Prue did the same.

"Well I was feeling fine until I found out that I missed my kids entire growing up time, and that my wife is married to some grease haired bimbo." The girls allowed Leo to come in and sat him down on the couch.

"Yea, Dan. He's this self centered jerk who never lets us see Piper, Wyatt, or Chris." Prue said looking down in sadness.

"Well why don't you two tell me what I've missed these past years." Leo said sitting back knowing that there was a lot to be told.

OoOBack at the ManorOoO

Unlocking the door Piper, Dan, Wyatt, and Chris stepped into the manor. Piper noticed that there was something on the small table. Even from all the way across the hall Piper knew exactly what was laying on the table.

As she walked over to it, Piper started to have flash backs of the times with her and Leo. All the romantic ones, even ones where they fought but fortunatley they always got over them.

Piper picked up the small photo and held it as if it was going to break any minute. As if it was a fradge baby about to die any second. Tears came to her eyes looking at the photo of her and her ex-husband. Feelings for him rushing back in that small moment.

"What is that honey?" Piper turned around, picture still in her hand, to see Dan looking right at her.

* * *

**I hope that you all liked this chapter! Please review and I'll have then next chapter up soon!-Marina**


	4. Just An Accident?

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been in Baton Rouge and in New Orleans. Just so everyone knows, New Orleans doesn't look bad at all! I've been there oncebefore and itlooks the exact same. Neigborhoods on the outside of it, look pretty but over all it's very pretty! I took a Vampire tour and our tour guide told us to tellpeople to go visit because that's how they get money there! SO PLEASE plan to take a trip there soon! You won't regret it! Back to the story,Please review! Thanks-Marina

* * *

**

"So how old am I now?" Leo asked making himself more comfortable on the couch. Prue and Phoebe sitting on each side of him filling him in on all that he's missed.

"Well you were 27 when the crash happened so you're 36, your birthday isn't until a couple of months. Piper is 35." Prue said as she put her head on her hand.

"Wow. Hey Prue, Phoebe, what happened with Piper? Why is she acting the way she is? I thought she loved me. She told me that no matter what happened, we were always going to be together." Leo looked down in sadness. The two sisters looked at their old brother-in-law with pity.

"Leo, Piper didn't want to believe that you were never going to come around and one night when she was working at her club..." Leo interrupted.

"She has a club?" All of this was new to Leo so he wanted to know every detail of everything.

"Yes. She bought it about two years ago. As I was saying, one night when she was working, this guy came up to her and started harassing her, then this other guy came up and knocked the crap out of him. Of course he was interested in Piper so he asked her out. At first she was headset to but after a couple of days she told him yes." Prue stopped as Phoebe tried to cut in.

"Well they went out for a while and then he met Wyatt and Chris which they hated the idea of their mom dating again. Both were about 13 at the time. They couldn't stop her from dating so she went right ahead and dated. After about a year, Dan asked her to marry him. She said yes without a second thought." Phoebe finished telling what needed to be told.

Both Prue and Phoebe saw sadness in Leo's eyes when he lifted his head.

"I don't understand, that doesn't sound like Piper at all. "Leo cupped his hands and put them on his lap.

"Well right after the accident, she didn't act like herself Leo. She wasn't the same, happy, funny Piper we used to know. She's changed." Phoebe said putting her hand over Leo.

"Look Leo. There has to be a way we can get Piper to the way she was. Me and Phoebe will help you get her back. Don't worry, Piper will completely forget about Dan and come back to you once we're done with her." Leo looked up and Prue and Phoebe and smiled.

"Let's do it." Leo said with a smile.

OoOBack At the ManorOoO

"Piper I asked you a question, what is that?" Piper watched as Dan's face filled with anger. Piper hid the picture in her hand.

"Dan, I told you it's nothing." Dan walked closer to her and grabbed her hands. He opened the one with the photo. Once he took a look at it his entire face turned red.

"Why is there a picture of you and this basterd ?" He looked back up at Piper and ripped up the picture. Throwing the pieces on the floor, Dan grabbed Piper by the arms. "ANSWER ME!" He practically yelled in Piper's face.

"I don't know. When we got home, I saw it on the table. I don't know where it came from it was just here. You know that all those pictures are in the attic." Instead of Dan saying something back, he let Piper go. But not before he slapped her right across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Didn't I tell you that I never want to see that man anymore? Why did you make me come to the hospital today? Those two brats of yours are his and I don't want them living here. They can go live with they're asshole dad for all I care. That's what you told me you wanted isn't it Piper?" When Piper didn't say anything, Dan kicked her in her ribs.

Piper screamed in pain and right when that happened, Wyatt and Chris ran down the stairs. Dan managed to kick her again before Wyatt and Chris pushed him away from her. Surprisingly, both were able to knock Dan down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing asshole? Don't you EVER touch our mother again!" Chris yelled while Wyatt went over to aid him mom. Dan got up and looked around. Chris was standing in front of him while Wyatt was next to a crying Piper.

"GET OUT!" Wyatt yelled. When Dan didn't move, Chris stepped back and then kicked Dan...where it hurts. Dan slouched over in pain.

"We said get out!" Without another word, Dan slouched over, walked outside of the house.

Chris turned back to his mom who was still crying. Wyatt lifted up her shirt enough to show the redness where Dan had kicked her.

"Chris, we need to take her to the hospital." Wyatt slowly started to pick up his mom. Piper tried to say something but it came out in a whimper.

"Wait, Wyatt. She's trying to say something." Chris who also helped Wyatt with their mom, put his ear close to her mouth.

"Just...take..me to your aunt's." Wyatt was also able to hear what his mom had said.

"Mom, what are you talking about? We need to take you to the hospital. The doctors will take care of Dan and make sure that he never messes with you again." Wyatt said fully lifting up his mom.

"No, it was just an accident. He was just upset, there's nothing to worry about." The two sons looked at each other and shook their heads. Wyatt grabbed the car keys still trying to keep his mom up.

"Alright mom." Both of them said as they walked her out to the car.

"Wyatt, will you drive?" Chris asked as he opened the door and put his mom in the back seat. He went in the car after her.

"Yea, sure." Wyatt walked over to the drivers side and got in. Within seconds, Wyatt sped the car off and went down the road. In a normal drive that took about fifteen minutes, they were at Prue and Phoebe's house in less then five. Luckily for Wyatt, there were no cops around to see that a sixteen year old, without permit, driver.

The hard part was getting their mom up to the second floor of the apartments without hurting her. With each step she took, it seemed like she hurt more and more.

Chris knocked on the door hard until someone answered. Prue opened the door and when she saw Piper, she quickly yelled for Phoebe to go help her. Horror came upon Phoebe's face when she saw her older sister.

"What the hell happened?" Phoebe practically yelled it so Leo overheard and ran over to help. When he saw Piper, he knew that it wasn't good.

"Dan. He kicked mom twice in the ribs. It's pretty bad although we're not quite sure why but she didn't want to go to the hospital. She said that it was just an accident." Wyatt looked up at his dad when he saw him.

Leo quickly took Piper off of Prue and Phoebe's shoulders and carried her bridal style. He laid her down on the couch and started to lift up her shirt. He felt Piper use her hand to make him stop. She opened her eyes and shook her head at him. Leo leant down so that only Piper could hear him.

"There's nothing that I haven't already seen." Once he said that, Piper smiled at him, closed her eyes, and moved her hand to allow him to finish pulling up her shirt. Leo was shocked when he saw the damage Dan had done to her perfect stomach.

When he saw the black and blue mark start to get worse, Leo slowly moved his finger across the bruise. He felt Piper shiver underneath his touch.

"Phoebe, will you go get me some ice. Prue, will you get some gauze or something. Wyatt and Chris, go see if your aunts have any medicine to help your mom.

Once everyone was off doing what Leo had asked them to, he was alone with Piper. She opened her eyes again to see only Leo in front of her.

"Piper, why did this happen? Why didn't you want the kids to take you to the hospital?" Leo leaned in closer knowing that it might be hard for her to talk. Piper licked her lips and sighed.

"He saw a picture of me and you that I had given to you when we first met. I'm not sure how though, every picture of us is up in the attic. So he saw it and got really mad so he slapped me then started kicking me when I wouldn't tell him why it was downstairs. I didn't want to go to the hospital because I knew that they would take him away. It was just an accident." Guilt went though Leo's entire body when he realized that the reason it all happened was because of him. Rage also filled him knowing that Piper considered it to be an "accident."

"Piper, there's something I have to tell you. I put that picture there. I had gone by the house to pick up some clothes and I found the picture in my pocket so I left it on the counter. I just knew that you were over me so I left it there. I'm so sorry Piper. If I knew he was going to do this to you, I would have never left the picture. But Piper, there's something you need to realize. It wasn't an accident. Dan did that for a reason and obviously he thinks like you still love me which I know you don't." Leo paused knowing that it was true.

"Please Piper, just please, report him to the police or something because I won't allow him to do that to you anymore. You know that I still love you and I never want anyone to ever do that to you." Leo stopped when Phoebe came in with the bag of ice. She gave it to Leo and he put it on Piper's bruise.

Before anyone else came in, Leo felt Piper pull him closer to her by his shirt. He turned his head to hear what she was going to say.

"I love you Leo." She said barley in a whisper.

* * *

**OOOO what's going to happen now? I'll have the next chapter up soon. So please update and I hope you all liked this chapter!-Marina**


	5. May Be Hope

**This weekend I decided to update on all of my stories so that means I have to update on Time Flys By. So the last chapter left a cliff hanger so this one will be a little more about explaining things. Now there's something in here that you might not be happy about and trust me I'm not either but I have to put it in here. Please review! Thanks- Marina  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Leo pulled back from Piper not believing what he just heard. Was she really serious with what she just said? No, it couldn't have been. He must have been hearing things. Before he could ask Piper, everyone came back into the room. Leo moved out of the way to allow Prue to come in and bandage up the wound.

He watched as with each movement Piper had to make, pain filled her entire body. Wyatt and Chris came to Leo and both hugged their dad. He looked down at them and smiled.

"Dad, please, don't let her go back to him. Don't let us have to go back and live with that man." Wyatt said tightening his grip on his dad. Leo didn't say anything, just put his hands on his son's hair.

Piper looked over to Leo and somewhat smiled at what she saw. It had been a while since she's seen Wyatt and Chris hug their dad. She was ripped from her daydream when Prue moved her back down and pain shot through her stomach.

There was a knock at the door and Phoebe got up from the couch and went to open it. Leo pulled his kids closer not knowing who it was. When Phoebe opened the door, Leo pushed Wyatt and Chris behind him and walked over to the person at the door.

"What do you want Dan?" Leo's hands turned into fists instantly. Dan pushed pass Leo and saw Piper laying down on the couch. He imedetley went over to her and knelt down.

"Get away from her Dan!" Prue practically yelled as she stepped towards him.

"Shut up Prue. She's my wife." He had his hand to her bruse and gentley stroked it.

"Not for long Dan. Get out!" Phoebe walked closer to him also. Dan stood up and turned around to face them.

"She's my wife, and I'll do whatever I want to her." Leo couldn't believe what this asshole was saying! This time Leo stepped forward and he walked towards Dan.

"You won't touch her again and she's staying here." Leo was so ready to beat the shit out of Dan.

"Oh honey," Dan didn't look away from Leo. "Let's go home now." Leo watched from the side of Dans greesy hair as Piper started to get up.

"Piper sit back down!" Leo yelled at her but she didn't listen. She walked over to Dan and put her hand on his shoulder. She looked at Leo with no sence of emotion in her eyes.

"Fine, then I'm keeping the kids." Leo moved out of the way as Dan started walking Piper to the door. Dan turned back around.

"I don't care if you keep those brats. It's just me and Piper now. Keep them." Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He watched as Dan turned himself and Piper back around and walked out of the apartment. Once they were gone, Leo punched his fist in the door which left no mark on the door, just his hand.

"The bastard!" Prue went over to him to try and calm him down. He just shrugged her off.

"I have to go after her! She doesn't know what she's doing!" Leo yelled realizing that it wasn't really nessesary.

"Fine then they boys can stay here with us. She's probably be at the club tonight since Shania Twain is playing there tonight." Phoebe said putting her hands on Wyatt and Chris's shoulder.

Without saying another word, Leo left the apartments. It wasn't long before he came back in.

"Can I borrow one of your cars?" He smiled not realizing before that he didn't have one. Prue tossed him her car keys and then Leo was off.

OoOoOoOo

The club was empty so Leo decided to park the car in a parking lot across the street. Luckaly for him, he remembered the code to unlock the door. He stuck into the back of the stage and waited.

It took about two hours of waiting before Piper came in the club, alone. Leo was about to go up to her when he saw the band that was playing that night. Shania Twain, why did that sound so familiar to him? He watched as the band set up and slowly, people started coming in. Leo watched the door each moment to make sure Dan wasn't coming in and ruining his plans.

Once the club was packed, Leo got up from his hiding spot and walked over to the bar.

"Hey Leo! Great to see you back man! How have you been?" Leo strained his eyes to figure out who was talking to him but then he realized who it was. It was an old buddy he used to work with.

"Matthew! Hey I've been great. It's great to see you again. Hey man, have you seen Piper?" Leo leaned in close to be able to hear over the music and the talking.

"Uh yea man, she went into her office for a minute. She's been in there for a few so she might be out any minute." Matthew went back to serving drinks and Leo turned around and faced her office waiting for Piper to come out.

Once she came out, Leo was about to go up to her when a song came on that triggered his memory.

"Alright, this is for all those lovley couples out there." Shania Twain said before she started singing.

Leo quickly walked over to Piper who was shocked that he was right in front of her. Piper was about to say something but Leo put his fingers on her lips.

"Just dance with me. We both know this song and it's connected us for all of these years." Leo took her hand surprisingly without her pulling away in denial.

Leo lead them to the dance floor and took Piper in his arms. He placed his hands around her waist and she put hers on his shoulders.

**_From this moment…life has begun  
From this moment…your are the one  
Right beside you is where i belong  
From this moment on_**

He pulled her closer as the song continued. At first, Piper wouldn't look at him but after a while she couldn't help but be hipnotized by his green eyes.

**_From this moment…i have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love i'd give my last breath  
From this moment on _**

"You know that when this was played at our wedding, I honestly thought that it was talking about us. About how happy we'd always be and that we'd always be together. I guess I was wrong." Leo said as he sighed and listened to Shania sing beautifuly.

**_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start  
You and i will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you _**

"Leo, I'm sorry, I really am. Things were never ment to turn out the way they did. We didn't think you were going to make it out of the hospital alive and then I met Dan. Things seemed perfect at first but now everything is going wrong. He's never hurt me before so I don't know why he's starting now. We'll try to work it out though." What was coming out of Piper's mouth, Leo was trying to absorb it all. He couldn't believe that she would stay with Dan after what he did.

**_From this moment…as long as i live  
I will love you…i promise you this  
There is nothing…i wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
Oh oh _**

Leo shook his head. "No Piper. I don't want to going back to that. I don't want him ever hurting you." Leo brushed his finger on her cheek.

**_You're the reason i believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams…came true…because of you _**

Piper smiled knowing that Leo still cared very much for her. She put her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance.

**_From…this…moment as long as I live  
I will love you, i promise you this  
There is nothing i wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as i live  
From this moment on_**

Everyone clapped when the song was over. Things after that seemed to go in slow motion.

Leo and Piper pulled away slowly then looked into each others eyes. The dark chocolate met the aqua green eyes. Leo leaned in slowly then Piper finished. Within seconds, both were kissing each other.

It started off slow at first then all the build up passion finally let out. They were kissing for about ten minutes in that same spot. Some people were looking, others were just acting as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Eventually both of them stopped and looked right back in eachothers eyes.

"Leo." She whispered. "I have to go."

Piper pulled away and walked back into her office, leaving Leo standing there alone on the dance floor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
So, what did everyone think? There may just be hope for Piper and Leo! YAY! Well I'll update on the next chapter in a few days! Thanks- Marina**


	6. Deja Vu

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. With school and homework and non stop projects, I haven't had the time. But this weekend I have finally found the time! Please enjoy and review!-Marina

* * *

**

Leo couldn't help but follow Piper into her office. When he reached the door, he found it to be locked. At first he pushed on it trying to get in and he could hear Piper yelling "Get away!" But something inside of him wouldn't allow him to leave her alone.

Finally, the weak door was pushed open and Leo saw Piper sitting at her desk crying. Those brown eyes were red and filled with tears. Each tear that fell down her cheek seemed as if it hurt her. Leo walked over to wipe up her tears but she moved away from his touch.

"Piper, you can't keep doing this. First you make me feel like I'm completely thrown out of your life, then you make it seem as if you still love me, then back and forth. I love you too much to allow you to do that to me. You need to give me an answer right now Piper." Leo realized that he may be trying to rush things but then again, did Piper wait very long for him?

Leo saw as Piper opened her mouth only for it to be closed again as she tried to give her answer. Once she calmed down, she sighed and put her face in her hands.

"Leo, I don't know. If I say no, then I'll never be truly happy, but if I say yes, I risk having Dan come after me and the boys. I can't have my sons go through that."

"OUR sons Piper. They're our kids. Not just yours, not yours and Dan's, ours. It was our love that gave birth to both of them. If you honestly think he's going to come after you, think again. I will be there to protect you and to keep you safe from him." Leo pulled a foldable chair from the corner and sat down next to Piper.

Leo watched as Piper opened and closed her mouth repeatedly trying to get the words out.

"Leo, I'm sorry but I can't. I'd rather me get beat on then Wyatt and Chris. There, now you've heard my answer so just leave." Leo opened his mouth in shock. That wasn't the answer he was hoping to get.

"Fine Piper. But just remember that it was your mistake." Without another word, Leo got up, and walked out of the office. Some people from the bar were looking at him but Leo just ignored them.

He went outside and walked the entire way back to Phoebe's and Prue's apartment. When he got back there both sisters already knew what had happened by the look no his face. They tried talking to Leo, telling him that everything was going to be ok, but he knew in his heart that it wasn't.

Piper stayed until the last person in the club left. She laid her head on the cold marble bar and sighed. Things were never getting any easier for her.

Once she had locked up the club, she headed for home. The drive was filled with silent thoughts, memories of what had just happened. Leo still loved her, and she turned him down.

Piper got home and turned off the car then started walking to the door. Dan was waiting at the frame of the door. He had a bottle of whiskey in his hands. Piper stared in shock as Dan came closer to her.

"Dan, what are you doing?" Piper started walking backwards towards her car.

"Tell me Piper, what exactly you and Leo shared between that song. Cause from the way I saw it, you two seemed pretty serious." Without another word, Dan grabbed Piper by the wrist and dragged her inside. She struggled to free herself but it was no use. Once they were inside, Dan slammed the door and at the same time, slammed Piper into the wall.

"Dan it was nothing, it was just an old song, he kissed me." His grip on her made her shoulders hurt.

"Don't give me that bull shit Piper!" She could smell this drunken breath and she had to turn her head to make it less strong.

"It's the truth!" Piper yelled. Dan then pushed her against a small table in which both Piper and the lamp that was sitting on it fell to the ground. He started kicking her has he had before. Her ribs hurt and she could feel blood coming from her temple. Dan continued to kick her as hard as he could. He smacked her around and wouldn't stop.

"D...Dan...st..stop." She was barley audible when her vision started going black. The last thing she saw was her sons coming down the stairs.

The sound of a phone ringing and being picked up woke Leo. He could hear Prue on the phone concerned. Then she started yelling.

"HE DID WHAT? Ok you two get her to the couch or something, we'll be right over!" Prue slammed the phone down and ran to Phoebe's room.

Leo sat up on the afraid of what was going on. He heard Phoebe's reaction which not surprisingly was the same as Prue's.

"HE DID WHAT?" Leo ran over to her room to see what was happening. He saw both Prue and Phoebe crying.

"What's going on?" Prue ran out of Phoebe's room and back into hers to change. Phoebe stood up and walked over to Leo.

"Leo...Dan beat Piper again. Worse this time. Wyatt called and said she's unconscious. Dan ran out of the house when they came down the stairs. We need to go get her Leo. Me and Prue will be right back." She started to close her door but Leo stopped her.

"NO! I'm going with you!" Without another word, Leo went to the living room and changed out of his pj's.

All three of them were out the door in less then five minutes.

When they got to the house, Leo stormed through the front door with Phoebe and Prue following. They ran to the couch to see Wyatt sitting next to his mom, and Chris with his face in his hands.

Leo quickly ran over to Piper who was laying on the couch. Parts of her face were purple and there were cuts on her hands. Leo felt tears coming to his eyes as he saw the woman he loved, hurt.

"What happened?" Leo asked his sons not looking away from Piper.

"She came home and Dan had been drinking. He saw you two at the club. Both me and Chris could hear him yelling from upstairs. After that it got really quiet, then we heard a lamp break. Me and Chris ran downstairs and saw mom lying on the floor, Dan was kicking her and wouldn't stop. We pushed him away and he ran out the door." Leo couldn't believe that he let himself leave Piper.

"We need to take her to a hospital, she's unconscious." Prue explained looking at Leo. He just nodded.

"Leo will you pick her up and put her in the car?" Phoebe asked opening the front door. Again, he nodded.

Leo scooped up Piper in his arms as though she weighed nothing. When they got to the car, he gently placed her in the seat.

Why didn't he convince her to stay with him?

OoOoOoOoOoO

The drive to the hospital was silent. Prue drove like a bat out of hell and they were at the hospital in less then five minutes. Leo carried Piper in his arms until the hospital gave her a room. The bruises were showing up more now.

The doctor came in and looked concerned with Piper's condition.  
"I'm afraid you're all going to have to leave while I find out what is wrong with her." Prue stood her ground and would not leave her little sister.  
"Please just let me stay with her." She begged. The doctor nodded his head and the rest of the family walked out of the room. They were all silent sitting in the cold waiting room.

Within twenty minutes, Prue came out, her eyes red and puffy. Each family member stood up wanting to know what was going on. Prue cleared her throat, preparing to tell the family.

"She's in a coma."

* * *

**Sound somewhat familiar?? As in the same thing happened to Leo. Sorry its taken me forever to update. I promise to update soon!! Please review!-Marina**


	7. Upside Down and Back Again

**I am SOOO sorry for keeping this story on hold FOREVER! It's been so long since I've updated on any of my stuff. Finally, a night where I'm to myself to write about the many thoughts that have been in my head for months. Please enjoy!-Marina**

* * *

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. The only woman he ever loved was now in the same situation he was before! He was going to kill Dan. Throw him off the face of the earth to make sure that he never came after Piper again.

"She's getting worse." Prue said blankly. "The doctor said he's not sure if she's going to make it. She has six broken ribs, her shoulder was dislocated, and she's lost a lot of blood." Phoebe stood up and hugged her sister. Leo put his face in his hands as he tried to hold back tears. It was useless.

"Can I see her?" Leo asked when Phoebe let go of Prue. She nodded her head. "She's in room 212."

The walk to Piper's room seemed to take forever. When he finally reached the front of the door, he opened it slowly. The beeping of a machine was constant as he saw Piper on the bed. She was worse than what he imagined. There was a wrap around her arm, her face had many bruises, her lip was busted, she didn't look the same.

When he reached the edge of her bed, he took her soft hand in his. He would do anything to be in the position that she was in. Seeing Piper like this, broke his heart.

"Piper, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you. I've never stopped loving you for one second in my life. Please Piper, be strong and make it through this. Our sons can't live without you, your sisters can't live without you, I can't live without you!" By this time, tears were in his eyes. He brushed them away with the back of his hand.

Suddenly, the beeping of the machine went flat. All that was left was the sound of no heart beat. Leo quickly panicked running out of the room to get a doctor. When one got in, things seemed to spiral out of control for Leo.

He watched with horror as the doctors pulled out the pattles and shocked Piper hoping to get her heart beat back. After about five minutes of trying, the doctor put the pattles up. The doctor looked at his watch. "Time of death, 11:42 pm."

Leo shook his head frantically hoping that this was all just a dream. The love of his life was dead, and there was no bringing her back. He slid against the wall hopelessly crying in his hands.

Leo didn't remember much after that. Everything was hazy. "Get him out of here." Replied a doctor. Leo felt himself being lifted up and taking outside the room. He felt being placed inside a chair. Out of the corner of his eyes, Leo saw Prue and Phoebe walking towards him.

"Leo! What happened? Is Piper ok?" Leo couldn't speak. He just shook his head. Phoebe hugged Prue and sobbed in her arms.

Suddenly, something in Leo snapped. Without a word, Leo stood up and started walking out of the hospital. No one tried to stop him. He didn't have a car, but what the hell, it was just a couple of miles away.

When Leo reached where he wanted to go, there was a car in the driveway. He walked up to the door and without knocking, kicked it down. **(a/n ha terminator?) **

"What the hell?" He heard someone yell from the kitchen. Leo walked straight up to Dan and pushed him down.

"How DARE you touch her. How dare you lay a hand on her." Leo kicked Dan making sure he hit him right where Dan had bruised Piper. Leo kicked him over and over again without realizing that Dan had stopped moving. He knelt down and realized that Dan had stopped breathing. He was dead.

Surprisingly, Leo smiled to himself. "Better off." he said to Dan's lifeless body as he walked outside.

The sun was shining and it was a cloudless day. Birds off in the distance chirped in the trees and the wind blew softly. Leo ran his hand through his hair and stuffed his hands in his pockets. A noise, growed louder and louder as Leo stood on the step. A beeping, louder and louder in Leo's head. Everything went black.

Leo opened his eyes to a bright white room. The image was blurry but he could see three figures standing next to him. He rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the light.

In front of him, stood his old Piper. The same one who he married, the same one who he had loved for years. Next to her, Wyatt and Chris stood as children. It was his family.

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed as she moved over to Leo and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"What the hell is going on?" Was all that Leo could say.

* * *

Ahh I've waited to say this for a long time. The ispiration for this story came from the movie Click. You know how his life completley goes upside down and in the end...he's dreaming...??  
Anyways, I'm sorry again for keeping all of you waiting SO long! Please, if any of my readers are still devoted to this story, review! Much love!!-Marina 


End file.
